run ishida, run!
by tntfriday13
Summary: and to think...it all started with a with a video
1. Chapter 1

TWO GIRLS ONE CUP…

**TWO GIRLS ONE CUP….BLEACH STYLE!!**

"Hey Ishida, come over here!!" Ichigo yelled from the top of the stairs.

Ishida stopped washing the dishes "what the hell is it now kurosaki?!"

"I said come up here!!"

Ishida threw the dish rag into the water and stomped up the stairs. He opened the door to see Ichigo on the computer. "what is it?"

Ichigo looked at him "look at this" he pointed to the computer screen.

"two girls one cup?"

Ichigo looked at Ishida's confused expression "yeah, I found it on the internet…..want to watch it?"

"well with a stupid name like that, this video must be pretty good…..I mean a show called _bleach _which has nothing to do with cleaning supplies, is good than this must be too right?"

"yeah" Ichigo hit the play button.

Ishida started at the video "well it looks like there lesbians…."

"yeah.."

"what the hell are they doing?"

"?"

"OH MY GOD!!"

"EWWW!!"

/BARF/

/PUKE/

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!!"

"SHUT IT OFF, SHUT IT OFF"

Ichigo ripped out the computers cord from the wall.

00

Oo

"I think, I'm scared for life…"

Ishida slapped Ichigo on the head "AND YOU MADE ME WATCH THAT SHIT!!"

Ichigo glared "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAID IT WOULD BE GOOD BECAUSE OF THE STUPID NAME!!"

"SHUT UP!!"

"hey ishida?"

"WHAT!?"

"wanna make a video?"

Ishida ran down the stairs


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo leaned back in his chair "I cant believe what a perverted mind Ishida has

Ichigo leaned back in his chair "I cant believe what a perverted mind Ishida has. I just wanted to make a regular non-disgusting movie"

Suddenly Ichigo had a grin on his face "but if he thinks, I want to make a movie like that with him…."

He ran after Ishida.

X

Ishida ran as fast as he could away from Ichigo's home, When he bumped into something…..painful..

/THUD/

"ow"

"hey watch were your going, Ishida"

Ishida looked up to see renji glaring at him. "Your in a good mood, I see"

Renji frowned at put a hand out to help Ishida up. "Yeah, well Rukia played a prank on me and I guess I'm a little pissed"

"would that prank have anything to do with feathers?"

"yeah it did. She put a bucket of glue over the door way and when I walked in I got coverd in the stuff, Then she threw feathers on me….how did you know?"

Ishida plucked a feather off of renji

"SHIT, I TOOK 13 BATHS TRYING TO GET THAT CRAP OFF ME!!"

Ishida chuckled "I guess your just going to have to take 14 baths"

"its not funny"

"yeah….ITS REALLY FUNNY"

Just then Ishida saw Ichigo running toward him

"AHHHH!!" he ran away as fast as he could leaving a confused renji behind him.

X

"shit, where'd he go" Ichigo scratched his head.

Renji pointed "he went that way"

The orange haired teen was on the run again.

X

"I have to get away from him!!" thought Ishida

"GOTCHA!!"

Ishida turned around to see Orihime

"oh, hi Orihime. Sorry I cant talk right now, I'm being chased by Ichigo"

Orihime patted his shoulder "don't worry, I'm sure he'll be gentle"

"what are you talking about?"

Orihime whispered in his ear

"AHHHHH!! HENTI!!"

"ISHIDA!!"

Ichigo was running down the street.

"AHHH!!" The Quincy was off

"OH NO YOU DON'T!!" Ichigo threw his shoe at Ishida's head. "OW" Ishida fell to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF SHOE WAS THAT!? IT WAS HUGE!!"

Ichigo smirked and picked up Ishida "That was one of chads shoes"

Orihime smiled "don't be too rough with him"

The orange haired teen looked over his shoulder at her "don't worry….I will" and than he ran away.

X TWO HOURS LATER

/knock knock/

Ishida dragged himself out of bed

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow"

"ISHIDA!! YOU HOME?!"

He answered the door to find renji.

"what do you want?"

Renji stared at him "wow, you look like shit"

"Thanks"

"I just wanted to warn you, that rukia told Ichigo to play rough…soooo….be careful"

Ishida glared holes into him "that would have been nice to know….2 HOURS AGO!!"

"hehehe, I'm guessing I was too late?"

"YA THINK!?"

Ishida just got an idea "wait a minute….why don't we invite rukia over"

Renji folded his arms "why?"

"Because I have a very good idea on how we can get back at rukia"

Renji Smirked "okay then"


End file.
